paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Race for dominance JenkinsxLilac's pups
these pups belong to CatholicHavanese12 Personalities Emma: Emma is happy-go-lucky, sweet, and has a can do attitude like her mother. She is very kind to others, supporting them in times of need. But she is a little bit Sassy and never refuses to speak her mind. Jenkins Jr: Jenkins Jr, JJ for short is very stubborn and willful. He wants to play football like his father once did. Lilac tells him stories about his father and he wants to be just like him. He is very dominant and likes. To dominate the pack and fights anyone who doesn't let him but he always pays back with a lot of maturity and a clever solution to any problem. He is the only one that's nice to Rosco though besides Emma, Roger, Lil Lilly, and Regenald. He is like his father because he is highly loyal to his friends, and is very protective of them. Every single day he goes to the sancutary to visit his friends. He likes to take Emma with him. When you hurt or threaten his loved ones he goes bilistic on them. When his friends are down he uses kind words often saying "The bullies are just jelous" He is highly compassionate towards his friends and family. Lil Lilly; Lil' Lilly is very kind and playful puppy. Jenkins named her Lil' Lilly because she looks a lot like Lilac. She has a heart of gold and is really soft spoken. She is a mama's girl and she loves to play with Lilac and sleepd with her at night. She has a stuffed seahorse named Sydeny she plays with constantly. gave it to her when she was born. Roger: . He is very quirky and sweet and doesnyt really like being clumsy. He feels really bad after he makes a mess. He talks in a country accent and loves bacon a lot. Like his brother his deeply compassionate and caring towards all the pups showing them love and kindness. appearance Emma: Emma looks like Jenkins on Lilac's body. She has freckles on her muzzle and back. She is red with Black Freckles but has Lilac's height and weight. She has carnation pink eyes. Jenkins Jr: JJ looks just like his father without the freckles on his muzzle. He has them above his eyes though. Unlike his Father though he has brick red eyes. Lil Lilly: Lil' Lilly is a black lab with a white spot on her chest. She has bubble gum pink eyes, unlike her mother. Roger: Roger is a black dog that has long fur and the build of a Chow Chow. He has Ice blue eyes and a red mitten on his front pae but his other paws are solid black.He has a stub tail and a really scruffy head. TriviaCategory:Next next generation * Lil Lily is the runt and the youngest of the liter * Roger and JJ were born first * JJ is the most clever of the group he is the bron and the brain. * Roger is bigger in size than JJ. *JJ, like his father, has sneezing fits. *Roger is homosexual (gay), and falls for Gracie and Nikko's adopted son, Grover. Category:Future gen Category:Pups Category:Protagonists